Hipótesis Acertada
by I love the letter S
Summary: Len y Luka son los mejores de su clase, Rin es un año menor. Un triángulo casi-amoroso muy particular: Ella ama a su hermano, él no comprende ese sentimiento. Él mantiene una relación carnal con una chica sin interés en él. Ambas se relacionarán hasta llegar a un punto crítico: ¿Cómo acabará esto? [VOCALOID no me pertenece] *Twincest* (La imagen actual no es de mi autoría).


Contempló sin despegar la mirada, sin pestañear. Sus expresiones eran indescifrables. Sus manos temblaban, aferrándose con fuerza al soporte de la escalera de madera, apretándola, marcándola con sus cortas uñas.

A la vez, sus manos, sus propias manos, presionaban con fiereza ese órgano vital que le permitía sentir. No dejaba que latiese, lo retenía, para evitar el dolor.

Pero se estaba muriendo, en ese mismo instante, cayendo por la escalera, aferrándose al latido inexistente, a la vida que se le escapaba de las manos ocupadas y llenas de sentimientos amargos, emociones y pensamientos retenidos desde años se desbordaban, cayendo en lágrimas y quebrándose en moretones.

Él la estaba besando, con pasión, en el living de su propia casa. Besos con hambre contenida, con ferviente deseo, se desplegaban cada vez menos discretos por la sala.

Se detuvo. Algo había caído desde arriba.

La cabeza, las extremidades, sonaban con milisegundos de diferencia. El cuerpo sucumbió totalmente relajado, como si la jovencita lastimada estuviese muerta.

Kagamine Len apartó a Megurine Luka de sí mismo, lo hizo con precaución y amabilidad.

— Iré a ver qué ocurre allá arriba, ten cuidado, puede haber entrado alguien.

Había un vidrio grande y grueso en la mitad de la pared de la sala de estar, el resto era de una cerámica de un violeta casi negro. Veía nada moviéndose por la escalera de roble oscuro, mas temeroso, acercó su rostro al vidrio, logrando distinguir el piso, y consigo el delgado y blanco cuerpo de su hermana.

Sin emitir más palabra, corrió el corto trayecto pasando a la siguiente sala, de un brillante piso blanco, y se acercó a la joven. La llamó por su nombre,

El corto y delgado cabello de la gemela, se veía opaco y caído, de un tono grisáceo totalmente distinto a las hebras color oro tan distintivas de ella. Su piel era del tono del suelo. Puso entonces su mano en su nuca, y la levantó con facilidad, colocándola en sus piernas dobladas. Acarició con las manos temblorosas las cortas hebras de su cabello, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No había visto siquiera su rostro.

Luka se cercó preocupada tras el mozo, quien miró horrorizada la escena, irónicamente tétrica.

— E...e-el p-piso…

Dijo en un tono de voz poco controlado antes de alejarse nuevamente y correr a llamar a una ambulancia. Luka era lo suficientemente madura como para no perder el control.

Len miró su mano tras por fin detener su caricia, susurrando el nombre de su gemela. Una gota de sangre espesa resbaló de su mano hasta caer en el codo, era brillante. Él abrió sus ojos y advirtió lo que ocurría.

— ¡Rin! ¡Rin!... ¿Rin?... ¡Responde! ¡Responde!... ¡R-responde!, ¡Rin!

La acunó en sus brazos, levantando su torso y agitándola violentamente, sin pensar lo que hacía. Ensuciando su pulcra camisa limpia, qué hermosos pliegues, qué delicioso olor a lavanda… Rin realmente había mejorado, parecía un ama de casa. Aunque a Len siempre le había desagradado la idea:

"Es como si fuéramos esposos —decía, molesto— Además de que es extremadamente machista." Rin sólo lo hacía porque no toleraba ver a su gemelo mal vestido o descuidado.

Miró entonces el rostro de la jovencita; pupilas dilatadas, ojos secos, mejillas húmedas, labios resecos y mordidos hasta sangrar. Aún con todos esos signos, Rin llevaba la misma expresión neutra de siempre. Era aterradora.

— Lo siento, Len. — Dijo de pronto, con la garganta apretada y voz áspera — Olvidé el libro en… cla..se.

Mientras hablaba, ligeramente se soltó del agarre débil del chico, quién se despistó con la voz de ella. Giró su cuerpo y rodó, su cabeza dolía al rozar el suelo.

Recordaba lo recién ocurrido de forma borrosa, pues fue demasiado para un solo instante.

"¿Yo iba a buscar el libro?... Pero si… lo dejé en clase a posta, tenía que irme… Y dejarlos solos. Huir." Pensó Rin, intentando organizar su mente

Intentó incorporarse, pero en un estrepitoso escándalo golpeó su mandíbula en el primer escalón. Len tembló y ella sólo calló. Comenzó a arrastrarse e intentar escapar del rubio, quien como una bestia le observaba y obstaculizaba su propósito: Huir.

Len la aprisionó sin consideración y con la mente nublada. Ella _está sangrando._ Los nervios hacían que su temblor no se detuviese, que aumentase. Murmuraba palabras con un sentido poco claro, Rin no podía entenderlas del todo, sólo eran sonidos que la traspasaban sin dejar marca.

Huir.

Sangrar.

Sus mentes se reducían a dos sílabas. Dos acciones que estaban ocurriendo en esos afilados instantes. Relacionados en un causa-consecuencia drástico, en una cadena infinita que les aprisionaba a ambos.

Una de ambas acciones debía de acabar para poder continuar, y sangrar no era una de ellas.

— ¡Len!

Gritó al borde de las lágrimas otra vez, mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo adolorido y omitía sus fuerzas ya cansada. Apretó la mano del joven, suprimiendo el dolor, como una caricia tosca.

— Estás sangrando…

En el fondo, sabía que era su culpa. Ella los había visto besándose. Él la había alejado para estar unos segundos con Luka, la estaba apartando desde hace unos días ya. Comenzó a llorar.

— Cálmate.

Sí, estaba enojada. Len cerró la boca, mas su temblor no disminuyó.

— ¿Y Luka? — En el fondo, Rin quería ver qué pasó con Luka, ¿Cómo había reaccionado ante el semejante escándalo que había hecho? Estaba horriblemente avergonzada. ¿Cómo justificaría esto ahora?

La susodicha se acercó calmada al ver que Rin estaba consciente. Se sentó junto a ellos y dijo, en un tono controlado y amable, como si hablase con un niño:

— La ambulancia viene pronto, me alegra que no esté tan mal.

Se dirigía a Len, pero el chico no podía escucharla del todo, apenas notaba su presencia. Su mundo se redujo a su hermana enojada sangrando y su impotencia y temblor.

— Muchas gracias Luka… — Rin estaba agradecida de tener a alguien cuerda en la casa, a Len no le podía confiar nada. Realmente estaba furiosa con él en ese momento, aunque no sabía por qué, aún. En cuanto a Luka, lamentaba realmente ponerla en esa situación, ella no tenía parte de culpa en esto. — Esto… —rio dificultosamente— No sé cómo caí la verdad, lo siento.

Mintió, había pasado un infierno hace unos segundos.

— No necesitas disculparte por eso. Tranquila, estas cosas pasan.

Le respondió Luka. Ella también lo sabía, lo sabía mejor que los mismos gemelos: Su amor no era normal.

La sirena de una ambulancia se escuchaba a lo lejos, muy lejos. Era un susurro que jamás habría sido distinguible si no fuese por el doloroso silencio que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Se canceló la clase.


End file.
